Dean Meets his Match
by boaterV
Summary: Sam and Dean head to the west coast for a job. Along the way Dean meets his match in a witness who can certainly take care of herself. Dean OC romance. Chapter 1 is pertty tame but later chapters will not be. you were warned.
1. Chapter 1

AN I already have another 10,000 words written but I am trying to sort through it. suggestions? Yes Please!

the plan is for this to be a multi story Fic.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

They sat in a booth at a diner in Glenwood Springs, CO. A little town about an hour north of Aspen. Despite the proximity it was unlikely any A listers had a home here. Dean doubted they would even run into a C lister.

"Mmmmm pie" Dean mumbled with a full mouth.

Sam didn't even look up from his laptop. He was busying typing furiously. Fingers flying over the keys so fast Dean briefly wondered if he was doing it just to look busy and avoid talking about pie.

2 weeks had passed since they had tricked Uriel into giving Anna back her grace. 2 weeks since he had trusted Ruby and since his revelations to Sam about Alistair and hell. He had spent most of the time trying to pretend he hadn't said anything. Dean was really good at ignoring the 800 pound gorilla in the room and now that he had at least told his brother something Sam had stopped pestering him with questions at every turn. He didn't understand Sam's need to talk about things. What did talking ever solve?

Taking another bite Dean frowned slightly. His thoughts turned to Anna as he replayed her words over in his head. She couldn't taste the sticky sweet berries or the buttery flakey crust and while Dean was pretty sure no sex was worse, this pie was a close second. To never be able to "feel" anything would be awful. Realizing how much of a dichotomy this thought was he chuckled. Mr. Sensitive was feeling bad about someone not being able to love.

Sam looked up at the sounds of Dean's laugh. He wanted to ask what the hell was so funny but Dean so rarely smiled these days he didn't want his happy thoughts interrupted. Turning back to the computer Sam went back to his search. There had to be something they could do to keep themselves busy while they waited for Lilith to make the next move. The Winchesters didn't do well with downtime. They were not men of leisure.

"Bingo" Sam said as he finally found something that looked interesting.

"whumph?" Dean mumbled through a mouth filled with pie.

"Got some exsanguinated coeds in up in Portland at the community college campus" Sam turned the computer so Dean could read the article.

"Seriously Sammy? How about you bring us less college like people up to speed with the demons for dummies version?"

"Drained of all blood" Sam explained barely able to contain his condescending tone. Not that Dean noticed. It wasn't as if he didn't know he wasn't going to be asked to join MENSA. Or he would know that if he knew what MENSA was. That was the beauty of Dean. His accepted his limitation and leaned on his strengths.

"Well why didn't you just say that Sammy. Let's get moving, we got Vamps to stake." Dean took one last look at the pie on his plate, regret flickered across his face, he wiped his mouth and pushed back from the table. Sam tossed some cash down and they were on the road.

17 hours on the road is a long day, even when you share the drive time with someone.

Sam and Dean arrived in Portland exhausted and with only about 2 hours till daylight. They checked into the wonderful Jupiter City Motel and Lounge.

"I think we should take a quick look at the campus, moonlights a wasting Sammy" Dean said as they dropped their bags in the room.

Looking out the window Sam could see the faintest glow from the upcoming sunrise. "Dean, we've been driving all night and if you weren't so hopped up on caffeine and sugar you would have already noticed the sun is coming up. The vamps aren't going to be heading to starbucks this morning for a latte." Dean turned toward the window and realized Sam was right. He just wasn't quite ready to close his eyes again. He slept fitfully at best these days.

"Okay so then lets catch a few hours of shut eye and go visit the victim's roommate after lunch. It's not like they are going to be up this early either." Dean had visited Sam enough at school to know that no self respecting coed was going to wake before noon.

Dean hadn't realized how tired he was until his head hit the pillow and he was already feeling the pull of sleep. His last thought was about Anna. For the first time his dreams weren't about the pit.

4 hours later he heard Sam opening the door and smelled coffee. Sitting up he saw Sam set the food on the dresser and settle himself at the desk in front of his computer.

"Dude, why didn't you wake me up?" Dean mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

"You were out cold, not to mention you were actually smiling in your sleep" Sam didn't need to say that was a rare occasion. Now that Sam knew Dean remembered every minute off hell he knew why his brother's sleep was so restless. It wasn't hard to imagine what might be playing over and over again in his head to leave him thrashing in his bed most nights.

Dean had almost forgotten what peaceful sleep felt like. It wasn't ten minutes later that he found himself actually singing in the shower. That was until Sam opened the door and told him to shut the hell up as the front desk had already had 3 complaints about the noise coming from their room. It wasn't his fault, everyone knows the shower is the best place to sing and maybe he was singing AC/DC loud but it isn't like you can sign Back in Black any other way. Oh well he needed to get out anyway he was turning into a prune.

Slipping behind the wheel of his baby he smiled at the rumble of the engine as it turned over. One of the things he was unlikely to ever take for granted was the purr of the engine or his car. Before the engine even had a chance to warm up they were pulling into the parking lot for the gym of PCC. Sam had spoken to the first victim's roommate this morning. Dani had told him she had a class to teach in the main gym at 11 and they could meet her there afterwards.

"Hmmm I wonder if she teaches stripper pole aerobics." Dean's smile was bordering on the lecherous side but Sam barely even blinked.

"Dude you are confusing porn with reality again, she probably teaches yoga or some other useless new age crap" Dean wondered at Sam's dismissive tone. It wasn't that long ago that Sam was one of these people. He had fit right in. Dean was the one who should feel out of place and yet Sam was the one shifting his eyes over everything and looking uncomfortable. Dean was once again struck by how different Sam was too. He wasn't the only one who had suffered from his time in Hell. Sam was harder now. He still looked like a lost puppy dog occasionally but it was less and less frequent. It seemed like he was getting much more at ease with the same cold stare Dean had mastered at 13.

As they approached the door they heard grunting and yelling. The Winchester brothers had never taken a yoga class but they were pretty sure you didn't yell like that while you were doing the downward dog. They exchanged a puzzled look and opened the door into the gym, momentary blinded but the dim light compared to the bright noon day sun. Blinking the floor into focus Dean was intrigued to find a room full of large men practicing some form of Karate. Standing in front of them leading was a tall brunette. She was wearing an all black uniform only broken up by the patch on her chest and the gold lettering on her belt.

Dean knew they had to find Dani but that didn't mean they couldn't stop here and watch the show for a few minutes. This chick was making him tingle all over. The all male class broke into groups that appeared to be sorted by belt color. Dean had watched enough Bruce Lee to know who was a newbie. The instructor started with the white belt group and had them go through what looked like some kind of choreographed dance full of kicks and punches. She went on up the ranks watching the class. Tilting an elbow here and checking a hand position there. Every once and a while they would yell in unison. As the rest of the class sat down he saw there were only 4 students left all wearing the same white uniform broken up by a black belt. None of them had the same amount of gold this lovely brunette had.

She stood in front on them performing the same dangerous ballet. Dean was mesmerized. He knew he could take care of himself. He had been fighting to survive for as long as he could remember but this wasn't the ugly angry dance of a bar fight this was more graceful.

As they finished the last move the instructor turned to face them, the men bowed to her then turned and headed back towards the rest of the group. Assuming they were done Sam and Dean starting walking towards the back of the classroom only to realize the class was pairing off to fight.

"I have to see this" Dean said to Sam as they stood at the entrance to the hallway area. Sam had to admit this was impressive to watch. He just hoped like hell Dean didn't do anything stupid like sing Everybody was Kung Foo Fighting. That would be a Dean move.

Dean stood watching as student after student challenged her only to watch her effortlessly drop them to the floor dazed but not really hurt. Before he realized they had lined up again and were bowing to her. "I wouldn't mind bowing to her ey Sammy." Dean whispered with his typical eyebrow wag as he nudged Sam ribs. Sam just rolled his eyes. How Dean to think of nothing but sex.

"Come on Dean we have to find this Dani girl" Sam grabbed his arm and gave it a tug but it was too late. The brunette was walking towards them.

"You boys the one I talked to on the phone this morning from the FBI?" she took a long swig of her water bottle as she closed the last few feet between them. Dean watched the muscles in her throat contract and thought about placing soft kisses up and down the long column of her throat.

"Dani Connick?" Sam asked and watched her nod.

She held out her belt so they could see her name printed in English on one side while the other appeared to be some sort of Asian lettering" That's what it says on my belt, my underwear too but that is all my mothers doing. And no I am not going to show you." Sam could barely contain his grim when she directed that last comment to Dean who just stood there slack jawed gaping at her.

Sam's best guess put her a few inches shy of 6 feet but it was hard to judge as she was standing in front of them with bare feet.

"I'm Agent Angus and this is Agent Young" He stuck out his hand and she shook it nice and firm. Dean had a chance to give her a once over and was glad she was busy with Sam because the look he was giving her was sure to get him an ass whooping if she caught it. Despite the loose fitting uniform Dean was pretty sure she had all the right curves underneath. Her wavy brown hair was pulled back in a pony tail that came down to just below her shoulders. Without a stitch of makeup and sweaty from the display the brothers had just watched she was still beautiful. Her eyes were a dark green with flecks of gold. The color the work out had brought to her cheeks made her olive skin glow. Watching her plump lips wrap around the bottle a second time and Dean could barely contain the moan of desire that welled up. Looking down before she could notice him checking her out he saw her toes peeking out from the cuff of her blacks pants painted what can only be described as cotton candy pink.

"It's nice to meet you. Now if you could just give me 15 minutes to shower and change I will be able to answer any questions you have about Sharon's murder. I didn't realize I had let the class go so long and I'm sorry for the delay" Sam nodded. 15 minutes wasn't going to kill them and she would be more inclined to answer their questions if she was relaxed. Not to mention he was pretty sure Dean needed to cool off. It wasn't that hard to tell she had him all hot and bothered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be continued.

Next chapter to be posted shortly.


	2. Chapter 2

okay so here is chapter 2.

Still pretty clean. Also not beta read sorry. I'm too impatient. any volunteers for chapter 3?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean waited unit she was safely behind the locker room door before punching Sam in the arm.

"OW! What was that for? "Sam asked while rubbing his arm.

"Are you serious Sam? Did you see her drop those dudes? She is like Xenia only hotter, and hopefully not a lesbian!" Sam smiled at Dean's tone. "She would eat you alive Dean but I haven't had a good laugh in a while so please try your famous charm on her, but do not come crying to me when she drops you on your ass." Sam tried to sound annoyed but it was hard when he was enjoying the banter. The tension wasn't gone and they were still trying to stop the end of the world for Christ's sake but both boys seemed to be more like their old selves.

"Try and control yourself when she comes out. We need to figure out where the nest is and she is the only living witness. According to the police report she was with her roommate when they were attacked. Although after this at least I don't have to wonder how she got away." Sam stopped talking just as the door opened again. Dani stepped out wearing loose fitting low rise jeans and a white lacy low cut top. The only thing keeping it from being indecent was the pink cami she was wearing under it. Her brown hair hung in damp waves around her face. Dean felt his breath catch. He wasn't sure what was more appealing this soft look or the thought that underneath was a warrior. Sometimes this awful job did have perks.

"Agents thank you so much for waiting. Nothing like a nice hot shower after a work out to clear ones head" Dani couldn't help but notice how attractive they were. The taller of the two had a puppy dog look about him but his eyes spoke of a hard life. She gave them both a once over, feeling a delicious chill when her eyes locked with Deans. In her ballet flats he still stood taller then her by more than a few inches. Not something she was used to. She would have never pegged him for a G-Man. Special forces maybe but not a suit.

"Yes well if there is someplace we can sit we have some questions for you about the night of the attacks." Despite the fact that Sam was speaking to her she never looked away from Dean. How could she? His eyes screamed DANGER and Dani was a girl that loved a walk on the wild side. Suit or no suit she had no doubt this man was not someone she could bring home to her mom and that made her want him more. As she led them to the juice bar cafeteria she found her mind wandering to what he would look like without his shirt on. She had been studying and teaching Tae Kwon Do for the last 15 years and she could tell when someone knew how to take care of themselves. She hoped she would get a chance to test that theory with the older of the two. The only thing better than sparing was sparing as foreplay.

Settled in their seats Sam began to pepper her with questions but when she started recounting the night's events he let her talk uninterrupted. She told them about how she and Sharon had been returning from the library when they thought they heard someone following them.

"We were coming back from the library; I had just finished presenting my Masters thesis on the persistence of supernatural myths." the boys exchanged a look. Was this a coincidence?" Sharon and I didn't really feel that worried. She had been studying with me since freshman year. We aren't stupid and knew if they had a gun we would be in trouble but in truth we took our safety for granted." Dani sighed remembering how quickly that feeling of invincibility had shattered when the tall dark stranger with long scraggly hair had grabbed Sharon and snapped her neck before Dani even had a chance to attack. She felt so stupid.

Dean reached out and put his hand on her arm for comfort "There wasn't anyway you could have known what they were capable of. You are lucky to be alive" Dani looked up at him and saw the sympathy and understanding in his eyes and wondered if she had misjudged him. Maybe he was a nice guy.

"The police report says you chased them off and then called 911 on your cell phone?" Sam saw the way she was looking at Dean and he wanted her back on topic before he was the third wheel at the table.

Dani turned back to him "I'm not sure exactly what happened but when I saw Sharon's blood I let instinct take over. Before I realized I had knocked out the one that had attacked Sharon and his 2 buddies ran off." Dean and Sam exchanged a look of disbelief. Sure they knew she was deadly but to take on 3 vamps without any weapons and walk away?

"After that I called 911, I guess the guy came to while I was trying to help Sharon because he was gone when the police got there." Dani kept looking at her hands. If she closed her eyes she could still see her friend's blood. Macbeth kept running through her head and she wondered if they would ever feel clean again.

"Out, Damned spot." Dani hadn't realized she said it out load.

"Dani," Sam wanted her to look at him when he spoke "you are not at fault. Do not blame yourself for the actions of others" Sam knew guilt could eat you alive. The what ifs and if only's had been his constant companion in the months following Jessica's murder. He had worn them like a second skin for so long he could recognize the look on someone else. If his words could ease the burden it was worth a try.

A single tear slid down Dani's cheek and she quickly wiped it away. "Sorry, it's been a really long week between the investigation and the funeral." putting her smile back in place she gave them both a once over." I am curious why you are here since the police were convinced this was the work of some local druggies. Not that I am complaining of course, I do love a man with a badge." with that last remark she winked at Dean and he nearly spit out his drink.

Dam! Sam was right. She was going to kill him.

Sam stood up and put out his hand." We will give you a call if we get any leads but in the mean time if you remember anything else or if you feel threatened please give us a call" He handed her their cell number.

Dean stood up right behind Sam and went to shake her hand. "Thank you agents. I hope you catch these animals before anyone else gets hurt" Dean smiled, realizing she was looking right at him again. Should he say something? He wracked his brain for an in. Bingo "I'm sorry if this seems insensitive but I was wondering if you could show me how you dropped that last guy in your class sometime?"

_Smooth, Dean, real smooth_. Sam thought.

"Um sure. I usually work out by myself tomorrow morning at 8 in the smaller gym but if you are free stop by. You can both come if you like" With that she turned and walked away. Dean staring after her like a starving man. "You are NOT coming Sammy."


	3. Chapter 3

Longer chapter and it ends with the smut so no skipping!

---------------------------------------------------------------

With 3 hours till sundown Dean and Sam where at the scene of the attack trying to figure out where the vamps had run off to.

"Dean, bring the bag over here I think I found something." Sam yelled over his shoulder as he pushed the branches of a bush aside to reveal a steel door. "Looks like an entrance to some sort of cellar"

"Good work Sammy boy. Now let's find them and get them staked. I'm going to need all the beauty sleep I can get before I head to the gym to meet Dani in the morning."

"Dean try and focus. I'm not in the mood to get bitten." Sam still couldn't get angry at his brother. He would love to be a fly on the wall when Dani got a hold of him in the morning.

Sam shoved open the door and a shaft of light from the afternoon sun illuminated a set of concrete stairs. It didn't look like there were any lights so Dean fished the flashlights out of their pack. Handing one to Sam they started a slow decent. Despite lore vamps could be awake during the day they were just slower. Luckily that was all the advantage the boys needed.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs they could see a door left partially open, their were loud voices behind it. "Sounds like one big happy family" Dean whispered to Sam.

"On three?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded and silently counted with his fingers before they rushed the door stakes drawn in one hand and holy water in the other. Dean doused the guy just to the left as they opened the door and staked him before he even had a chance to scream from the burns. "Please don't get up on my account" he shouted and he saw Sam hit the second vamp getting out of his chair to attack. The vamp attempted to punch Sam who easily ducked it and came back under the punch plunging the stake right into the evil thing's heart. "Seriously? When did you idiot undeads wake up? I don't mean to sounds cliché but, was it yesterday?" Dean did love to taunt his opponents.

The final Vampire stood and faced the brothers "Hunters!" it was more of a snarl that a statement. "Yeah we almost stayed home. Heard you got your ass kicked by a silly little girl." Dean smirked. "Yeah I was going wait in the car and let Dean O take care of you but I didn't want to miss the fun." Not that making a vampire angry is ever the wisest choice Sam and Dean couldn't help themselves this time. They wanted to exact at least a little revenge for Dani and Sharon. "She give you that shiner big guy?" Sam asked "yeah looks like she messed up your pretty face. Good thing you can't use a mirror or you might be crying yourself to sleep tonight" While his attention was on Dean Sam inched closer, trying to get within striking distance.

"I mean if I got my ass kicked by a girl I might up and stake myself. Don't know if I could stand the shame." Dean made sure the vamps focus was on him while Sam continued to get closer.

"sorry buddy but you have drained your last coed" his cold eyes turning at the sound of Sam's voice, realizing too late he had been watching the wrong brother as the stake sank deep into his chest. Sam smiled at the look of surprise on his face.

"Nice job Sammy boy! Lets get these nasty bastards beheaded and burned and then you and me bro are going out for some fun on the town!" Sam loved an easy job.

Pulling up a stool at the "lounge" of the Jupiter City Motel Sam ordered 2 beers. Based on the decor Sam wouldn't have been surprised if Liberace had decorated this place. Not exactly their normal bar but then again beer was beer and as long as it was cold and on tap Sam didn't much care.

"Dude you have to check out the men's room, it has gold toilets!" Sam looked at his brother like he was insane.

Sitting in the stool next to Sam, Dean took a long slow swallow on his beer. The cool drink felt so good going down his throat. It was such a welcome end to a hunt. The only thing better would be some good hot sex but he had his sights set on a certain Kung fu master so that would have to wait till tomorrow.

"Do I even dare ask what you're thinking about?" Sam ventured with a raised eyebrow. He was pretty sure the answer was a certain brunette but it was nice to be verbally sparing with his brother again without all the unspoken angst he asked anyway.

"Oh Sammy do I have plans for her. I might even let her win tomorrow. Make her feel nice and safe with some famous Dean Charm." Dean was practically giddy.

"Dude, you saw her take those guys down barely breaking a sweat right? She is going to mop the floor with you." Sam desperately wanted her to wipe that smug look off his face. Dean could really be old fashioned sometimes. Thinking he was going to win just because Dani was a girl. Too bad Dean had banned him from going.

"Oh little brother. You are a silly man. Fancy kicks are no match for real world experience." Dean couldn't wipe the grin off his face. "I know we dusted the vamps but we should take a walk through the park tonight just in case. As much as I like an easy hunt I want to be sure we are really done in this town." Dean dropped a few dollars on the counter and waited for Sam you use the rest room. "You weren't kidding about the toilets."

Stepping out of the car Dean noticed a shooting star. He said a silent prayer that Anna was safe.

"Come on Sam shake a leg. Beauty sleep remembers?" Shaking his head Sam stepped out of the car and walked over to the trunk. Both brothers stuffed their pockets with just a few essentials and headed down the long path to the library. There weren't that many people milling about. Dean wasn't that shocked since despite the fact that no one else was going to get jumped you can't stamp a case "closed" when you can't tell anyone the guilty party was a vampire.

Stopping in his tracks he saw her coming down the path. Dani. Wow if he thought she looked good freshly showered, the moonlight made her glow. She carried a small pile of books under her arm and seemed lost in her own world. Dean noticed the white ears buds and could actually hear her signing under her breath. Was she singing Puddle of Mudd? He might actually be in love.

"Sam, you take that way and I got this way" He barely waiting for a response before he started after her. "If you aren't back in 20 minutes I'm heading back without you." Sam yelled after him.

Coming up behind her he went to tap her on the shoulder. Before he had a chance to react he found himself laying flat on his back and she was standing over him with her fist 2 inches from his nose.

"Agent Young! Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Dean found himself staring into her incredible green eyes, not caring how they had gotten like this. "Please let me help you up" Dani went to stand up but Dean grabbed her hand. "Don't you think we should make sure I didn't hit my head?" The smirk on his face told Dani she need not worry about whether she had hurt him or not. Enjoying the tingle that his hand on her arm was generating was one thing but they were on a public sidewalk. Before she stood up she ran her hand through his hair to check for a bump. "Seems like you are just fine." she couldn't help but notice the way his pupils dilated while she was touching him. Nice to know he was having the same reaction to her as she was feeling. Helping him to his feet she offered him her best apologetic smile. "I'm really sorry but with everything that's happened I guess I'm just a bit jumpy. Would I be out of line in asking you to join me for a drink? Of course if you are still on duty..." She gave him a very obvious once over. Dean tried not to sound too eager to say yes. "Well okay but only because I don't think I should be alone after a bump on the head like that. Please call me Dean." At that moment Dani realized she had been having some seriously wicked thoughts about a man whose first name she didn't even know. Out of his suit Dean was someone she would have definitely let buy her a beer.

Dean assumed they would head to some coffee house filled with coeds getting their next caffeine fix so he was surprised when she led him to a small off campus bar with a parking lots filled with Choppers. Stepping inside Dean instantly felt at home. There were half a dozen pool tables and a bunch of scruffy looking guys wearing leather jackets. Dean slipped his hand to the small of her back and gently led her to the bar. Dani could think of nothing else but the delicious heat the feel of his hand was causing to pool in her stomach. There was no way she was going home alone tonight.

Dean pulled out a stool at the bar and let her sit before he took the seat next to her.

"What can I get you?" Dean asked as he got the bartenders attention.

"Agent Young I thought the drinks were on me as an apology for my earlier behavior?" Her voice was dripping with fake sincerity but the twinkle in her eyes made Dean smile.

"How can I say no to an offer like that? I'll have whatever you're having" Before Dean could think of all the possible pink drinks she could order she was already telling the bartender two of the usuals.

He quickly returned with the glasses filled with a clear liquid. Okay as least it doesn't have an umbrella in it Dean thought. Taking a sip he was slightly surprised to find it was just seltzer water. "Okay so you come to a bar enough to have a regular drink but that drink doesn't involve any alcohol. Do I dare ask why?" Dani placed her hand on Dean's thigh and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Alcohol dulls the senses and slows your reaction time. Tonight however I want you to know that I am in complete control of my self when I do this." pulling back enough so that she could make eye contact with him she slid her hand slowly and deliberately up his thigh then leaned in and ran her tongue along Dean's bottom lip. He was so shocked by her actions he didn't even move. As she pulled back he would have sworn it was all part of some elaborate fantasy his mind had concocted except that he could still feel the moisture on his bottom lip cooling in the air.

"So would it be acceptable to move your lesson up to tonight?" Her eyes never left his. Dean wanted to say something clever and charming but his brain had already checked out on lieu of his libido. He wasn't thinking about anything but running his hands all over her body when he tossed some money on the bar and grabbed her hand. Pulling her towards the exit. Dani let him lead the way until they were outside. She quickly gave his hand a tug and led him over to an all black custom chopper. "Please tell me I am not about to ride bitch on this beautiful bike?" Dean sighed running his hand over the smooth dark lines. Dani was already strapping on her helmet and pulling on her gloves. "I could but then you would be stuck walking. No one drives this but me." She thrust the second helmet into his hands. At least it wasn't pink. Dean put it on and slipped onto the bike behind her. He had to admit she looked sexy as hell on it. Hopefully they weren't heading too far and it would be worth a little humiliation to be able to see her naked.

As she eased the bike into a spot in front of the gym Dean frowned. As if sensing his confusion Dani took her helmet off and faced him "so do you want to change or are you okay to work out in Jeans? I keep a stash of extra Gi's if you want one." "Um okay then gear would be nice. So when you said lesson you actually meant lesson?" Dean was still a bit confused but he was willing to go along with a lot if it meant getting in bed with this woman.

"Oh I see you thought this was a porn and I meant I wanted you to teach me." Her face lit up with the most devious smile and to Dean's further confusion she reached her hand up and pulled him down into a kiss. She meant it to be chaste, as a promise of what was to come, but her body had other ideas. The minutes their lips touched Dani was lost to everything but the feeling of his mouth. She could taste the lemon from the seltzer on his lips and something darker. She felt his arms come around her almost immediately pulling her closer until he body was pressed up against his. The friction was frustrating. She wanted to feel her skin on his. Dragging herself back before she lost all will power she made a small whimper. Dean was still holding her close and she could easily feel that he wanted her. Looking up at him with eyes that were clouded with desire she grabbed his hand before dragging him through the door. "Come on big boy; let's see if you can be the teachers pet." Deans only response was a growl that was half challenge and half frustration.

Dani was standing on the mat waiting for him when he wandered out of the changing room wearing the pants she had given him and a PCC t shirt. Gone was the formal black uniform. In its place was a black sports bra and what looked like silk pants.

"So how are we going to work this?" Dean was not sure what the heck he had gotten himself into. It had taken a good 10 minutes a deep breathing to get his heart rate back under control. Never mind how many times he had adjusted his pants.

"First you bow to the flag when you step onto the mat and then bow to me." With that last remarks she smiled an evil little grin. Oh she was enjoying this. Later when she took him back to her place she would let him get the upper hand but for now she would show him his place.

"Yeah and you don't enjoy that too much do you Master?" oh he was going to make her pay. His mind was already thinking of ways to make her beg him which is probably why he didn't notice her get ready to attack until after she had already tapped him on the side of the head with her first round house kick. How the hell did she kick that high? Oh she was going to pay. "You dropped your guard Agent." the look on his face was priceless.

Dean felt his frustration rise as she proceeded to tap him 2 more times. "That would be my third point and the end of the match. Care to go again?" Oh he was going to wipe that smug smile off her face. He had never hit a girl before and wasn't about to now but that didn't mean he couldn't show her he wasn't helpless. He let her get in close again purposing dropping his right hand allowing her to think she would be able to kick him but when she let her leg fly he turned and caught it. Dropping her to the mat is one clean move. The shocked look told him all he needed to know. "Wow" was her nearly breathless reply. He was still holding her leg while his body weight pressed her into the mat. "I really left myself open for that. It was silly of me to underestimate such in impressive federal agent like yourself." she had meant it to sound more playful but it had come out as a breathless whisper. Suddenly feeling very parched Dani licked her lips in a last desperate attempt to get the upper hand. Dean watched her pink tongue dart out and lost control. It was like he heard an audible snap. Crashing his mouth down onto hers he kissed her until he felt her melt into his control. Releasing her leg he found himself between her thighs. When he felt her lifting her pelvis off the mat trying to press against him he pulled back. Not quite ready to let him win she grabbed his elbow and flipped him onto his back.

Dean found himself with his back flat on the mat and Dani straddling his waist. He reached his hands up and grabbed her hips locking her in place. Dani squirmed a little bit. Looking down at Dean as he raised an eyebrow at her actions. "if you really wanted to be on top you only had to ask" Leaning forward Dani smiled "Dean, I know about a dozen ways to have you pinned to this mat and begging for mercy before you can even whisper my name." closing the distance she gently bit his lip causing Dean to moan. "But right now all I want to do is let you take me home. Truce?" Dean's pride made him want to argue with her but his libido was too strong to allow his to do anything other than nod in acceptance. "Go grab your stuff and meet me by my bike" And with that she bound off his lap and into the locker room before he had a chance to say anything.

Dean changed as quickly as possible. Grabbing his cell and dialing Sam. "Hey you find anything?"

"Nothing to be found. I patrolled another hour then managed to get a copy of Dani's Thesis, now I am tucking into a nice pizza with everything, do I even want to know where you are?" Sam asked between bites. "You were right she is going to kill me. Don't wait up! And don't call me unless you have been kidnapped. Scratch that. Call Ruby. You can be her problem tonight." with that Dean hung up and walked back out to the parking lot. Jacket swung over his shoulder.

Sam thought Dean might have a point. He put the pizza down and dialed Ruby's number hoping she was close enough to come by. Dean didn't have to be the only one getting lucky tonight.

Dani was sitting on the bike waiting for him when he came out. They spent the ten minute drive to her house in complete silence. When Dani shut the bike off Dean found himself tucked into the garage of a little Cape Cod style grey house complete with window boxes and a white picket fence. As he followed Dani through a door into the house he was greeted by two large cold wet noses. "Coreo, Kiyup sit!" with that the massive black labs sat down tongues rolling out of their mouth and waited for a treat. Dani reached forward and rubbed them both behind the ears mumbling about what good boys they were. When she stood back they sniffed Dean once and then vanished out the biggest doggie door Dean had ever seen. Dean could easily see a robber tossing them a steak and sneaking in that door. "Electronic collar, the door only opens for my boys" She answered his question before he could ask it. "Now if I remember correctly, Agent Young, you were going to give me a lesson" She was backing up the stairs dragging him behind her from his shirt tails. "Is that right Miss Connick?" Dani felt a shiver of anticipation got up her spine. Oh she was going to thoroughly enjoy tonight.

The top of the stairs led to a large bedroom with a vaulted ceiling. In the center of the room was a large four poster bed draped with a white gauzy fabric and covered in a dark red spread. The room was softly lit by a small bedside lamp that Dani must have switched on as she reached the top of the stairs. Dean took just a moment to take in the room. On one wall were a bunch of photos. Most looked like they could be family, mixed in were a few of Dani in uniform holding up some ridiculously large trophies. In one she hand an impossible large smile and a black eye to match.

That was all Dean had a chance to notice. As he turned to Dani she was unbuttoning her shirt. Dean stopped dead in his tracks. She slowly walked towards him forcing his back into a chair he wasn't even was aware was there until his legs bumped into it and Dani made him to sit. Dani took one small step back and finished unbuttoning her shirt. Letting it slip slowly from her shoulders and on to the floor. Of course if could have floated away for all Dean noticed. He couldn't take his eyes away from the pink lace bra that barely covered the most beautiful set of breasts he had ever seen. He could see her perfect pinks nipples straining against the fabric and he wanted to take them into his mouth.

He started to reach for her to pull her back to him. He wanted to feel the heat of her skin but she playfully slapped his hand away. "So that's how it is?" He asked her with his trademark raised eyebrow. Her response was to step back again and slide her pants down her impossible long and toned legs. stepping out of the puddle of denim she stepped forward and climbed onto his lap, straddling him and the chair. Dean's hands started to move up to grab her. They stilled just before he reached her hips remebering her playful slap. It took every ouce of self control Dean had but he remained still. He was so hard that the pressure of her on his lap was pure torture. He could feel the heat radiating off her body, he knew without looking that she was already wet and ready for him.

"please." Dani whispered it in his ear. her breath sending shivers down his spine. "all you have to say is please" when she pulled back to look into his green eyes they were filled with an intense desire. She smiled seductively

"Dani," his voice was so low she could barely hear him. "please." she could feel the word rumble out of his chest. It sent a wave of heat straight to her core breaking the last bit of control she had. Leaning forward she crushed her moth against his and instantly felt his arms come up and grab her hips, pushing her down onto his cock. Moaning into his mouth while they both struggled to gain the upper hand in the kiss. Their kiss was intense and had them falling back and gasping for air. Dean tugged her hair gently turning her head to the side. Tracing the long line of her neck with his mouth sucking and biting all the way until he reached her shoulder. Slowly slipping her bra strap off freeing her breast he quickly covered her newly exposed nipple with his mouth. reveling in the moan that escaped Dani. holding her tightly he stood and carried her back to the bed where he tumbled on top of her, never taking his mouth from her ripe breast. When he lifted his head the combination of the loss of sensation and cool air on her wet skin had Dani whimpering in displeasure.

"Sorry princess" Dean grumbled and dragged his t shirt over his head. Dani brought her hand to her mouth and gasped. "that's a nice reaction." Dean joked to cover for what he could only assume was her reaction to Castiel's mark on his shoulder. Guess she hadn't seen a lot of people scarred by angels. Stopping his thoughts mid stream Dani sat forward and unbuttoned his pants while she trailed gentle kisses over his stomach. Dean reached out to grab the post of the bed as his whole body tingled under her tongue. "mmmmm"

"You wanted to say something?" Dani teased as she continued to trail soft kisses while she slipped her hand inside his boxers wrapping her hand around the heat of his member and moving her hand up and down in a slow and deliberate motion. His pants felt with a thump to the floor, dragged down but everything he had in his pockets.

"you are evil. Sam warned me you would be the death of me and i can see now i should have listened to him" As she sat back to look at his face while her hand continued to stroke him Dean leaned forward. The weight of his body pressing her back into the bed. He slipped his hand behind her back and undid the clasp on her bra. then shifted to slip her panties down her legs and off. leaning back he slid his own boxers off and reached down into his pocket revealing a small square foil packets.

"Thought I was a sure thing?" Dani asked leaning back on the bed and allowing him to look his full.

"no i just. boy scout motto and all that. you know" Dean stumbled trying to find the right words. Dani leaned forward and cut his explanation off with a kiss. leaning back she reached under her pillow and pulled out a similar package "let me tell you a little secret" she whispered into his ear "I was, from the moment I saw you watching me walk over to you in the gym."

With that Dean pushed her back into the pillows and followed her down. His mouth crushing against hers while his hand traced the lines of her body circling around her core. Feeling the wet heat made Dean growl low in his throat. He slowly slipped two fingers inside. Dean was losing his mind she was so tight. slowly rubbing circles with his thumb on her clit until she was writhing under him.

Dani slammed her hips up into his hand. it wasn't enough, she wanted more, she wanted him to stretch and fill her and yet she could feel herself getting ready to tumble towards orgasm. "Yes. yes. yes." The last word was barely recognizable and Dani felt her body shatter like glass. Dean could feel her clench down on his fingers as the orgasm shook her whole body. As her breathing slowed he positioning himself between her legs. Letting his cock sit at her entrance while he went back to kissing her erect nippled.

He was making her crazy. did he want her to beg? The longer they stayed like this the harder she thrust her hips off the bed trying to get him to slip inside her. She ached to have him deep inside her. "DEAN!" she wanted it to sound angry but instead it sounded like a prayer. "Yes Dani?" she could feel the heat of his words on her skin. Bastard was trying to get her to beg. Oh he was going to pay for this. At least her mind wanted to make him pay but her body was not above begging "Please?" She said it like a question to ease her pride.

Dean looked up and stilled at her word. He grabbed her hips and thrust inside her with one quick stoke. The wet heat had him calling on every once of self control. He needed to hold still for a minute, needed to take a deep breath but before he could she was thrusting back against him. He gave up control and just thrust into her again and again slow and deliberate watching her slam her head back into the pillows moaning with every motion. he watched her face as her breathing got shallow and she fisted her hands in the sheets. Picking up the pace he found her hands come up to his face. Pulling him down into a kiss and he felt her body clench around him. She was moaning into his mouth as the force and the second orgasm hit her. Dean couldn't hold out any longer and followed her right over the cliff.

He nearly collapsed on top of her as the force of his orgasm ripped through his entire body. Rolling slightly to the side he pulled her with him so that she lay sprawled across his chest. Dani was purring like a cat when Dean reached over and pulled the covers over the two of them.

For the second night since the pit Dean's sleep wasn't filled with nightmares.

-------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 coming. hint:was it realy the scar she gasped over?


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter ready! Hope you enjoy,

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she got up to walk to the bathroom Dean noticed a circular tattoo impossibly low on the small of her back. How the hell did he miss that? What the hell was some local grad student doing with that tattoo? He called after her before she had a chance to turn the shower on. "You want to tell me how you got that tattoo on your back?" She froze. She could imagine what was going through his head. She had spent the better part of last night running her hands and her mouth all over his chest. There was no way she didn't notice that they shared the same mark. In truth the curiosity nearly killed her but she wanted to live in the moment and it wasn't like they both had a tattoo of Calvin and Hobbes, that would be odd but they could have laughed it off. "Do we have to do this right now?" She asked hearing the defensive edge to his tone. He was wondering what her motive for not bringing it up was.

"And here I was thinking it was just the sight of me shirtless that had you gasping." She smiled at that. Okay maybe he isn't totally POed. "The truth?" he nodded" The truth is I have no idea what it is. When I was 18 my father was killed while he was out of town on business. 2 days after the funeral my mom and I both went to the tattoo parlor. We left with these. It was my father's last request in his will." Dean seemed to weigh if she was telling the truth. "You didn't think it strange that I have the exact same mark?" Slipping into her robe Dani walked back towards him. Picking his hand up in hers. "of course I did but I didn't want to stop and I knew if I said anything we would have been having this same discussing but without having had any of the fun" Dam her, but that smile she just gave him made the anger melt away. "So you have no idea what it means?" she shook her head. Dean sat there silently trying to figure out just how much he should tell her. Was her father a hunter? What else would have prompted such a bizarre death bed request? One week out of the pit and he had the dam thing reinked. He wasn't taking chances. He didn't know a single hunter who didn't have the same mark. Dean realized he wanted to talk to Sam about this before doing anything.

"You know what it is don't know? That's why you're angry?" Dani asked begging him with her eyes. Did she really want to know? Nothing was going to bring her father back. In the end did it really matter?

"I believe you when you said you don't know what it means." Dean paused. "Can we start with what happened to your dad? What did he do?" Maybe she knew more than she realized.

"He was a traveling salesman, high end and hard to find auto parts. He was at the whim of his customers. Taking off at a moments notice. My mom and I never knew how long he would be gone." That certainly fit the profile. "Can you tell me how he died?" Dean immediately regretted asking. The sadness that washed over her face was too familiar.

Dani quickly pulled herself together "muggers. At least that is what the police said. Robbery gone wrong. They said he put up a hell of a fight though." with that she smiled a bit. "The police were sure they would find the guys in a hospital bed but they never did."

"I'm sorry Dani, that couldn't have been easy" Dean felt for her but he still wasn't sure telling her the truth was going to help._ Hey sounds like you dad hunted and killed evil things and more than likely one of them got the best of him._ Somehow he didn't think that was going to help her sleep at night.

"It's okay. I've made my peace." How had they ended up here? It seemed like the attack in the park was years ago. He was supposed to be a little fun and here she was telling him about her most personal scars. "Dean, if you know something about this can you please tell me?"

Making a snap decision dean spoke "Do you have plans for today?" shaking her head he continued. "I want you to come have breakfast with my brother and I" with that she raised an eyebrow "Brother? Don't you mean partner Agent Young?" BUSTED. "Look I haven't been completely honest with you but if you come to breakfast, Sam and I will tell you everything we know" If her father wanted her to get that mark he had to have his reasons. More than likely she was already in danger. Telling her wasn't going to change anything. At least she would be prepared.

"Well if that's settled can I go take my shower now?" She flashed him the most dazzling smile and turned back towards the bathroom letting her robe slip off her shoulders before stepping behind the door. Dean wasn't sure if she knew he could still see her until she poked her head back out the door holding a bottle of shampoo. "Do you think you could wash my hair?" Dean didn't need to be asked twice as he rushed after her.

---

"So how was your night?" Sam asked Dean flipping open the phone.

"Funny guy. I need you to meet us at the dinner we had breakfast yesterday in 20 minutes."

"Did you just say us? I thought we were heading out today? Ruby told me about a possible haunting in New Mexico. Did you drive to Vegas last night and get hitched?"

"Again with the funny. Just meet us there. I think her dad was a hunter" before Sam could ask any of the dozens of questions that were surely buzzing around in his head Dean closed the phone and waited for Dani to finish drying her hair. They had stayed in the shower until they had run out of hot water and now Dean wanted nothing more than to take a nap but that just wasn't in the cards. He turned as her heard the blow-dryer switch off to see Dani stepping out of the bathroom. Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed still trying to figure out what the hell he and Sam were going to tell her. Dani sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. She could almost see the weight he was carrying and she felt a bit guilty about it. Whatever he was going to tell her was not going to be easy for him. She was so confused. How did the pieces fit together? How did you connect the dots between a traveling auto parts salesman, a madman who had killed her friend and a bizarre tattoo that she shared with a man who went around impersonating an FBI agent? She felt like she was rushing headlong into a wall and there was no way to stop. Something was about to change forever and she wasn't sure if she would just prefer to pretend none of this had happened and go back to her nice simple life. Dani lifted her head. She couldn't burry her head in the sand. She might not be perfect but she wasn't a coward and she would face whatever happened head on, the same way she faced everything else.

"Dean. Whatever it is, everything will be okay." He was about to turn her world upside down and she was trying to comfort him. Looking into her eyes he felt his heart flutter. The woman was truly amazing.

"Let's get going. We don't want to leave Sam waiting." he stood and waiting for her to lead the way down the stairs and back out to the garage and her bike. Dean was actually happy to be riding on the back. At least he didn't have to pretend to have something to talk about. He spent the 10 minute ride trying to figure out how much he should tell her.

Walking into the dinner he saw Sam and Ruby sitting in a booth in the back corner. They already had a huge plate of pancakes in front of them and were happily eating when Sam looked up and saw them enter. Waving them over he stood up to shake Dani's hand.

"Agent Angus." She said through a smirk.

"How about just Sam for now?" He gave her his best puppy dog smile. "Dani this is Ruby." Dani reached out and shook the petite brunette's hand. Hey eyes were haunted likes Sam's and it would be a mistake for anyone to think her size meant she was weak. "Nice to meet you."

Dani and Dean slid into the booth next to each other and a silence fell over the group. "Okay so who wants to go first?" Dani looked across the table at Sam and then back at Dean. "No takers? okay I will." taking a deep breath she started "So in a totally weird, it's a small word, kind of way Dean and I have the same tattoo. Sam you being Dean's brother I assume you know that he only has one." With that she winked at Dean and despite the ridiculousness of the situation he felt his blood get hot. Devil woman.

Seeing Sam's face Dean continued "yeah, that one. And no I will not tell you where it is."

"Okay so last night after I left you guys I went to the library and got of copy of your dissertation. _The Persistence of Supernatural Myths_. First I just want to say I thought it was excellent but it is completely wrong." Sam paused to see how she took that. "I'm not sure there is an easy way to tell you this." Pulling the neck of his shirt aside he showed her his matching tattoo. "It prevents demons from possessing you."

Dean continued. "The only way this makes any sense is if your dad was a hunter." Dean reached out and took her hand. Her face was blank. They might as well have been discussing the weather for all he could see. "Sam and I are not FBI agents, although I think you already figured that part out. We are hunters and we came here because we were pretty sure that what attacked you and your friend in the park was supernatural."

Dani looked down at their hands; he was rubbing slow circles over her wrist. "When I was little my dad used to tell me all kinds of stories. Or at least I thought there were stories. About all kinds of_ things_, demons, werewolves, ghosts, and vampires. It's why I wrote the paper. It was such a part of our life. He would quiz me on the ways to kill them. A silver bullet for a werewolf, decapitation for vampires, salt and burn bones to get rid of a ghost. I thought he was trying to give a scared little girl the tools she would need to fight the monsters under the bed. You know, show her that there was a way to beat anything." She shook her head as if trying to clear the fog. The puzzle was starting to come together "It wasn't punks that attacked us was it?" She looked to Dean.

"No it wasn't. Don't worry Sammy and I took care of them. They won't be hurting anyone else."

"Can you tell me what they were?" Dean was struck again by how easily she just accepted.

"Vampires." Sam supplied the answer. She looked across the table at him and simply shook her head up and down. Her expression gave nothing away, as if he had just confirmed that her train was on time. Dean thought she would be one hell of a poker player.

"Dani" Dean waited for her to look back to him. "I know this is a lot to take in. do you have any questions?"

She should be freaking out. She should be telling them they were crazy and she should be running out the door but Dean was still holding her hand. It was like an anchor. As long as he was still holding her nothing bad could happen. She hadn't felt this safe with someone since her father had passed away. Not wanting to think about what that meant she tried to fit the pieces together. Her father had been a hunter. On some level that somehow answered a lot of questions. All the injuries for one.

"So I'm guessing the reason you are telling me this is because if he asked me to get the tattoo you think he was worried about my safety."

Dean couldn't help but smile. She was smart. It hadn't taken her long to except what they had told her and then to realize she was in danger. "That would be my guess. He might have thought that someone would come after you and your mom if he wasn't there to protect you."

"Well I guess you have a lot to teach me and not a lot of time to do it." With that she picked up a fork with her free hand and dug into Sam and Ruby's pancakes smiling at Dean.

"Sam." Dean said not looking away from Dani. "You were right. She is going to kill me." Sam actually choked on his pancakes.

Ruby started patting him on the back. Then turned to dean and spoke" It is the end of the world. Dean Winchester just admitted he was wrong."

-------------------------------

--------------------------------

AN more to come.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N sorry this took so long. Enjoy.

-----------------------

"Plan? Anyone have one?" Sam asked looking across the table at Dani and Dean.

"Let's head back to my house and see what we can come up with" Dani suggested. Dean smiled. He could think of one thing that was bound to come up again if he got her alone.

"Yeah well I am going to take off. I have some things I need to take care of" Ruby didn't want to push the boundaries of the truce she and Dean had found. She didn't think it would take much for their mutual animosity to come back to the surface. Ignoring the look Sam was giving her she slid out of the booth and headed for the door.

"You're really going to leave me with the two of them, alone?" Sam called after her. She just turned and smiled. "F-ing Demon" Sam grumbled under his breath.

Dani tore her eyes away from Dean to look at Sam. Shock on her face. Was he kidding?

"Yeah she really is a demon but we can go into that later." Sam said throwing some cash on the table and getting up.

"Keys." Dean held his hand out. "I'll drive. We can follow Dani back to her house." Dean couldn't wipe the stupid smile off his face.

Sam waiting until Dani was out of earshot "Great. I was really hoping I could spend the day swimming in the sexual tension between you."

"You want sympathy? Don't think I didn't See Rubies hand on your thigh while we ate breakfast. You're lucky I was able to choke anything down." Sam just started back slack jawed. Dam, Caught.

Stepping outside Dean took a moment to enjoy the sunshine. Slipping behind the driver's seat he started the car and felt his heart skip when he checked the rear view mirror only to see Castiel sitting in the back seat.

"You got a lot of nerve showing up like this. I'd tell you to take a hike but I doubt you would listen." Dean practically growled out the words. The anger rolled off him in waves. The hurt of not truly being able to save Anna brought right back to the surface. He wanted to ask if she was okay but his pride wouldn't allow it. "Man if people really knew what you sons of bitches were like _Touched by and Angel_ would not be a family show."

"We have rules for a reason and Anna broke them. We do not take that lightly." Castiel's words were as calm as ever. It only served to fuel Dean's fire.

"Must be nice in that ivory tower where everything is so black and white." Castiel just sat and let him rant. Sam didn't say a word.

"I doubt you are here just to shoot the shit so what?" Dean waited for his reply. Lilith had been too quiet these last few weeks. It couldn't last.

Dean followed Castiel's gaze over to Dani as he watched her throw her leg over her bike, already wearing her helmet and gloves.

"We have been watching her for a while" Dean cursed under his breath, more freaking complications. "We would like her to join you."

"You know you're not very believable as a cupid." Sam chuckled under his breath at Dean's sarcasm.

"It was not our intention that you and she be involved. Only that she join you in the fight. She has skills that could be very useful. You are the one that have made things complicated." Castiel's calm tone continued to grate on Dean's nerve.

"Of course you didn't intend for complications. You've got everything planned out but dam us silly humans and our complications." Dean wanted to tell him to go screw, they didn't need any help from a girl but there was a tiny voice in the back of his head that thought for just one minute how nice it would be to be able to repeat last night over and over again. "What the hell are we supposed to tell her? _Hey we were just wondering if you wanted to join heavens little army against the apocalypse?_ Yeah that will go over great." There was no easy way to explain the ridiculousness of this.

"Use your charm Dean." By the time Dean turned around to start ranting again Castiel was already gone. He turned back and slammed his hand on the steering wheel immediately checking to make sure he hadn't hurt his baby.

"Dean we can make this work and she is a hell of a lot nicer to look at than you." With that Dean sent his brother a glare that would have made most cower. Sam just chuckled. He knew Dean was warring against his own possessiveness. Wanting to make a clean getaway from what he thought to be a one night stand but still feeling the green monster surge at the thought of Sam touching HIS girl.

----------------------------------------

The ride to Dani's house was too short. Neither brother had been able to come up with an explanation to get Dani to leave her life behind and in truth neither wanted to. Sam knew that there was no going back no matter how much you wanted to. He didn't want to force someone else into this life of interchangeable crappy hotels and endless miles of blacktop fighting an army that had too many willing recruits.

Dean felt his guilt surge. He had already taken Sam's chance at a "normal" life and now they were asking him to do the same to Dani. He was tired, and angry with himself for being selfish enough that even the tiniest part of him was happy at the thought of spending more time with her. He wondered if he would be strong enough to walk away from her after Lilith was defeated? He should have sent Sammy after her. He would be a much better fit. They could have rode off into the sunset when this was all over and gotten a nice white picket fence. It was way past the point where Dean could imagine himself doing anything but killing evil. Castiel might have wiped away all of his visible scars but the marks on his soul were never going to fade. He hoped there was still a chance for Sam.

"Dean lets just start with the truth." Sam reached for the door handle but the sigh from Dean made him pause. "She can always say no Dean. Free will remember? In the end it is her decision to make." Sam knew his brother was already adding this to his list of sins.

"Whatever Sammy lets just get this over with." Dean wasn't about to have a chick flick moment sitting in her driveway.

Dean led the way to the front door and barely paused to knock before he opened it. Sam gave him a look, "what? It's not like she doesn't know we are coming." Sam shook his head.

Opening the door Dean called out "DANI?" Something was wrong. Where were the dogs? "Sam"

"Yeah right behind you" He already had Ruby's knife in his hand. Dean bent over and pulled a hunting knife out of his boot. If those evils bastards harmed a hair on her head he was going to make them pay. "It's not Vamps, it's almost noon." Dean was trying to figure out where to start a search when he heard Dani scream. Without a moments hesitation for his own safety he rushed headlong towards the sound. He knew Sam would be right on his heals.

Pulling open the door to what Dean could only assume was the basement he heard her scream again in obvious pain. Dean cursed Castiel in his head again. If he hadn't kept them at the dinner they would have been right behind her.

Charging down the stairs Dean called her name again. He wanted her to know he was coming. Sitting in the middle of the room tied to a chair was Dani. Her eye was already starting to swell shut and there was blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. Behind was a barrel chested man with black eyes. He looked like Dani had gotten in a few good hits before she had been overpowered. T_hat's my girl_ he thought. In front of Dani was a small blond woman. If it weren't for the black eyes Dean might have called her a pixie. He was pretty sure she was how they got in the door. No way Dani would have thought twice about her.

"Ahh the famous Winchesters." She snarled as she turned towards them. Dean noticed that her knuckles had Dani blood on them. "Lilith misses you boys. She can't wait to see you again." Her words were like and evil hiss.

"Where is the little bitch? Why don't you give her a call and we can all get together for a tea party?" Dean took a step forward.

"Not so close sunshine, we wouldn't want anything to happen to your pretty little girlfriend here." As if on cue the man pulled a knife and brought it to Dani's throat.

"You are going to pay for that." Dean growled. Knowing there was nothing he could do until the reject from raging bull backed off. Dani was staring at him as she struggled. "When I get my hands free you are really going to regret coming into my house you stupid bastard." Dani wasn't about to go quietly. She was already mad she had let them jump her. She should have been ready but when she heard the doorbell she hadn't even looked to see who it was assuming it was the boys. Instinct taking over she had partially deflected the big ones fist. At least she was still conscious. She got in a few good shots but he was so strong and she was already off balance from his initial attack. She was pretty sure she had broken his nose and that was at least something. As he had dragged her down the stairs by her hair Dani had managed to get the small throwing knife out of her jacket. It was currently pressed against her wrist under her watch. It the boys could keep their attention a few more moments she would be free.

Dean saw a glimmer in her eye. The same glimmer she had shown him during their session right before she dropped him to the mat. She was good. Raising his hands in surrender Dean backed off making sure they both had their eyes on him. "Fine I'm backing off. But I'm telling you now you have made a huge mistake. Lilith didn't tell you anything before she sent you here did she?" Sam saw the look Dani gave Dean and noticed a tiny glint from the knife in her hand. She was almost free. "I'm not surprised. She is a jealous bitch right Dean?" Sam took a step towards his brother. Hands raised in an imitation of surrender. Dean just smiled.

Raising the knife Meathead spoke "you won't be smiling when I spill this pretty little bitch's blood all over the floor." Despite the threat Dean just smiled wider.

Dani cut through the last bit of rope and sprung from her chair. The top of her head colliding with Meathead's jaw. He tripped as he stepped back from the force of her blow and fell back. She saw stars and swayed struggling to keep her balance. Sam lunged at the evil pixie with his knife. Stabbing her in the chest. She barely had time to realize what was happening before the sparks flew. The tiny body fell lifelessly to the floor.

Dean was lunging forward to try and catch Dani. She had turned and was facing the demon in a very unsteady fighting stance. He was already getting up. She wasn't about to go down without a fight. She felt the darkness creeping in to the sides of her vision but fought to keep from passing out when she felt Dean step next to her she turned and smiled. "My hero." falling into his arms she passed out.

Sam made quick work of the second demon. He didn't even regain his footing before Sam had plunged the knife into his chest. "Is she okay?" Sam asked.

"I think so. Pretty sure she might disagree though. She is going to have one hell of a headache when she wakes up." Dean was still smiling. Even banged up she was beautiful. He felt his heart swell with pride. She was one kick ass chick.

"Let's get out of here. That was almost too easy." Dean scooped her limp body up and followed Sam up the stairs. Placing her in the car he ran back into the house. "Give me one minute" He wanted to see if he could find the dogs. He knew Dani would ask about them when she woke up.

As Dean stepped into the kitchen he heard them scratching and whimpering at the door. Bastards must have lured them into the yard and then locked the dog door. No way wouldn't they have attacked if Dani was in threatened. At least they were okay. Dean unlocked the door and found himself on his ass. The 2 beasts were licking his face and sniffing him. Trying to sit up under their massive weight Dean rubbed their heads. "Easy boys, she is fine. You know she can handle herself." Coreo up Kiyup tilted their massive black heads as if they understand and then went back to licking his face. Getting up Dean ran upstairs and opened Dani's closet. He grabbed a few shirts off hangers and 2 pairs on jeans off the shelf. Then he pulled open her drawers until he found what he was looking for. Pausing briefly to admire all the silk and lace. Turning he grabbed a small bag from the closet and shoved everything inside including a set of throwing knives that had been sitting on her dresser. "That will have to do for now." with that he ran down the stairs and out the front door. Tossing the bag into Sam's lap he checked to see Dani still out cold in the back seat and headed back to the motel.

-----------------------

**Suggestions, Comments, Reviews. All welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

By the time they pulled into the parking lot at the motel Dani was starting to come around. Dean hopped out of the car as soon as he slammed it into park and slipped into the backseat to help her sit up.

"Whoa. Just sit up easy. Pretty sure you are going to have a concussion from that head butt. Nice move by the way." Dani smiled weakly at him as she raised her hand to the top of her head to inspect the damage. There was already a nice egg and she was pretty sure the warm liquid was blood. Her fingers prodded gently until she found the edges of the jagged wound. "Fuck!" She hissed under her breath. Still frustrated with herself for letting her attacker get the best of her.

Dean watched her grow slowly more aware of her surroundings. There was anger written all over her face but then she looked at him with disbelieving eyes. "I know I have a serious head injury but did I see what I think I saw?"

"Yeah, you just got a crash course in Demons. Sam's knife sends them back to hell. Much quicker than an exorcism." Dean wanted to hold her. She looked vulnerable and soft and god help him he wanted her. After everything she had been through he could barely stop himself from kissing her hard on the mouth just to make sure she really was okay. It had been a rough day so far and finding her teaching in the gym seemed like years ago. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Sam come back out of the room.

"Let's get you inside so I can take a look at your head." He started to slide out of the car wrapping his arms around her and lifting her off the seat. She let him lift her without any protest wrapping her arms around his neck. He could see the bruise already forming on her all too pale skin. Her lack of complaint at being taken care of concerned him. He had figured out quickly that she wasn't someone that allowed anyone to help her unless she had no choice and even then she was more likely to complain then to go along quietly.

He carried her the few steps inside the room and placed her gently on the bed. Sam had already gotten out the first aid kit and arranged the pillows so Dean could place her down and examine her head.

"I'm going to need stitches aren't I?" She asked when he had her settled on the bed.

"Yeah looks like it. Do you think you can handle me doing it?" He really didn't want to cause her any more pain but the ER wasn't really an option. He was very familiar with the pain she was going to experience but he usually dulled it with a little alcohol. Sadly that wasn't going to be an option for her. Not with the concussion.

"Dean, do you remember the trophy in my bedroom?" He nodded with a smirk, "I fought the winning match with a dislocated shoulder" Sam let out a short chuckle from the other side of the room. It was so funny to watch Dean fuss over her like she was a delicate flower when she was so obviously as battle hardened as them if not tougher.

"Let's just get it over with. I really want to take a shower and wash all the dried blood off. I feel gross."

Dean took out the kit and sat on the edge of the bed. Dani sat at his feet so he would have easy access to the cut on the top of her head. Removing the ice Dean parted her hair to take a better look at the cut.

"I think I can get away with just two or three stitches. It's pretty jagged though. Going to scar."

"I'll have to keep my fingers crossed than that the GI Jane look doesn't come into vogue." Sam started to laugh but quickly covered it with a cough when he saw the look Dean was giving him.

The next ten minutes were pure torture for Dean. He was going as quickly as his fingers would allow him but every time Dani made the slightest noise he felt like he was being stabbed. The fact that he was actually causing her pain was making him crazy. His guilt was in overdrive. He had somehow convinced himself that this was all his fault and that she would be fine, blissfully unaware of the darker side if only she hadn't met him.

To her credit the entire time Dean stitched her head Dani did nothing more than gasp.

"All done, good as new." Dean said as he dabbed at the last of the fresh blood. Dani stood up and turned to face him. Seeing how pale his face was she reached out with her hand to touch his cheek.

"This isn't your fault you know." she whispered. Her face was gentle but the strain of the last 24 hours was starting to show through. "I know what you are thinking, I know because I was you. I took the weight of the word on my shoulders. I spent most of my waking hours wondering what if and every time I closed my eyes I saw in Technicolor all the times I fell short. Failed to help someone." Dean was staring at her. How was it possible the beautiful, smart, Kick ass chick thought she was anything like him? Something was wrong with him. He had black marks on his soul too numerous to count. "Dean I know right now you are blaming yourself again for everything. Do me a favor; you can take the weight of the world as long as you understand that I am responsible for myself. Not you." Leaning in closer she put both hands on his shoulders. "Understand you cannot ever control anything I do or don't do." With that she smiled and headed into the bathroom to take her shower.

Dani stood under the hot spray of water washing away the blood and the grime of the day's events. She scrubbed with the soap 3 times but she still felt dirty. The water was turning her pink and pruny and she was still scrubbing.

"Dani? You okay in there?" She heard Dean's voice from the other side of the door. The concern in it shook her awake.

"Yeah fine. I'll be out in a minutes." _Jeez get your shit together girl. You are tougher than anything life throws at you. You have survived worse than this. _Stepping out of the shower she slipped into a towel. Hung on the back of the door was a grey t shirt. Grabbing it and giving it a sniff she knew it was Dean's. It smelled vaguely of trees and motor oil. Slipping it over her head it came far enough down that she didn't feel naked. Wrapping her long brown hair in a towel she opened the bathroom door.

She noticed Dean lounging on the bed watching TV, Sam was no where to be seen. Hearing the door open he quickly got up to see if she needed any help and felt his heart skip. She was a vision, standing in the doorway wearing nothing but his shirt she was smiling at him. Her eye was swollen but not nearly as bad as he had thought. Her bottom lip was slightly swollen with a small cut just off center.

"Umm I brought you some clothes" He grabbed the bag and handed it to her. Riffling through it she grabbed a pair of underwear and slipped them on. Seeing her knives in the bag she forgot about the rest and pulled them out. Slipping one out of its velvet pouch balancing it in her hand letting the cool steel weight calm her nerves.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I rubbed some dirt on it." she said with a slight shrug as if this statement made any sense to anyone. Seeing his look she realized he thought she was loopy from the head bump. "It's something my dad used to say when I fell down."rub some dirt on it and get back in there kiddo." there was no quitting in our house."

"Sam went to get some food. He figured you might be hungry after you rested."

"Yeah I really could use a nap." Dani realized just how exhausted she was.

"Get comfortable and try not to kill me when I wake you up every hour" she looked at him for a second before she realized what he was talking about. "Sorry but you know I have to thanks to that serious egg." Dean didn't want to cause her any more discomfort but it wasn't really an option. He was sadly very familiar with the rules regarding a concussion.

Dani pulled back the comforter and slipped into the crisp white sheets. They smelt vaguely of detergent and bleach, at least that meant they were clean. It couldn't have been more that a minute or two before she was sound sleep. Dean watched her sleep for the entire first hour before he was forced to wake her up again. Shaking her gently he made sure she was awake enough to answer a few basic questions and then let her curl back into sleep. Before he could get up and move back to his spot on the other bed in front of the TV she snaked her arm over his waist and held tight. He knew he should move away but he couldn't bear the thought of disturbing her. Guess he was stuck like this till her next wake up call.

When Sam came back that is how he found them. Dani was sound asleep in the far bed with her head in Dean's lap while he gently smoothed her hair back from her face. He immediately wanted to head back out the door. It felt like he had interrupted a terribly private moment but he thought Dean would get crankier if he tried to make a big deal out of it so instead he quietly closed the door behind him and placed the bags of diner food on the desk.

"How's she doing?" He asked Dean barely above a whisper.

"She's a trooper Sammy but she still doesn't have the whole picture."

"We have to talk when she wakes up. It isn't going to get any easier the longer we wait." Dean nodded his head in agreement just as she started to stir.

Stretching her arms and legs in an almost cat like way she actually moaned and Dean felt the same want, the same need to touch her. Stupid little brain couldn't seem to chill out where she was concerned. Thank God Sam was here so he didn't do something stupid. She was still hurt and all he could think about was taking advantage of her.

"Do I smell burgers?" She opened her eyes as she sat up. Sam held up the bag of food. "Oh Sammy Sammy Sammy. You are an Angel." At that Dean smirked. Yeah they needed to talk. Food first though. He was freaking staring too.

Bring the bag over to them Dean started to rifle through it. "What no pie?"


	7. Chapter 7

As they picked over the last French fries a silence fell over them. They couldn't put it off any longer. It was time to give Dani the full picture. Crap this was going to suck. Logic would say there were already way past the point where she could just go back to her normal life but to Dean this was what he was dreading. The moment she was forced to choose. He couldn't trust his motives. While she way lying there in bed next to him he thought how great it would be to have her curl up in his arms every night but it wouldn't be fair. He was not the kind of guy that got that sort of happy ending. She deserved someone who could give her a safe and happy life. What did Dean have to offer?

"Dean? You're doing it again. I told already told you. You are not responsible for me." She was smiling at him again and it only made it worse. His sins were going to rub off on her and that was going to kill him.

"So I'm just going to give you the highlights and you can ask your questions." Sam drew her attention away from his brother. He looked so miserable.

"So the bottom line is there is the demon Lilith and she is trying to raise the devil. She has to break 66 seals. Of course there are hundreds of seals so we have no idea what seal she is going to try and break next." Sam paused to see if she was giving him the crazy face but she was just watching him. Sam noticed she was holding Dean's hand and that made him smile. He really hoped Dean didn't find a way to screw this up. "Oh yeah and vampires, ghosts, demons, wendigos, chupacabras, and sububus are real. Bigfoot is a big fat hoax though." Sam looked at Dean to make sure he hadn't missed anything. "And an Angel has specifically requested that you join us in the fight."

"Seriously? A white robe wearing winged being from heaven wants me?" She was grinning like she had just won publishers clearing house.

"Let me get this straight. I just told you your entire thesis is crap and that the end of the world is coming and your only question is about the angel?" Sam was dumbfounded when she just nodded her head.

"Not so much with the white robe but he does have the wings. Pictures them as gods little green berets all drinking apocalypse cool aid." At that she looked confused.

"Dean's just trying to say there is nothing cherubic about this angel." Sam added for clarification.

"Okay so they aren't so much for hugs, got it." With that Dani stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked. Was she in shock? Christ why wasn't she freaking out?

"To tinkle, I just drank like a like a gallon of soda." with that she closed the door.

"Sam can you pinch me? I'm pretty sure I'm dreaming." Sam just shook his head.

2 minutes late Dani emerged from the bathroom. The Winchester boys were perched at the end of the bed waiting.

"You can say no, you have free will." Dean suggested "this is a miserable life; we go from crappy hotel to crappy hotel without even a thank you when the job is done."

"Are you trying to convince me to say no?" Dani smiled at him, black eye and swollen lip aside she was disarmingly beautiful. "Because that would be silly of you. I think I mentioned that I am the only one responsible for myself." She pulled the desk chair up so that it was facing them and sat down. "I'm in."

"As simple as that? You don't want to think about it?"

"Don't you start that crap too Sam, I'm pretty sure Dean is enough of a control freak." Dean mumbled something under his breath. "So do we have a team cheer? Uniforms? How about a dental plan?"

God dam women was messing with him again. In 48 hours she had turned his world upside down. How the hell was he ever going to be able to get the upper hand?

"Look boys I know this is serious. I already lost my roommate, but if someone upstairs thinks I can help then who am I to refuse? I can't go back to my old life and wake up every morning like everything is the same. I'm not a burry your head in the sand kind of girl" she smirked at them "I'm much more of a break your ass kind."

"So then I guess it will be the 3 of us heading to New Mexico then." Sam took her statement as final. He should have known Dean wouldn't give in that easy.

"You can just walk away from your life here? What about your house? The dogs?"

"Still trying to control me. I need to make 2 calls and everything will be taken care of." She picked up Dean's phone and punched in a phone number. Someone must have answered b/c she starting explaining that she was about to head out on a sabbatical and that she needed someone to watch her house and the dogs for a while. The whole conversation took less than 10 minutes.

Dani noticed them staring at her "Derek is my stepbrother, actually x stepbrother, but either way he's been asking if he could move in for a while and the beasts love him. I'll miss them but they will be in great hands. He is also going to teach my classes at the gym. He's a second degree black belt." the last statement she made with obvious pride." I own the house outright so he only has to worry about utilities and my thesis is finished and I am just waiting for the board to hand down a decision. Doesn't matter if I'm here or a thousands miles away when they call."

"Wow so then I guess there is only one thing left." Sam said as she looked at him quizzically.

"What's that?" she asked

"Shotgun!"

"You two are out of your freaking minds!" Dean wanted to argue but he couldn't come up with anything he hadn't already said. Besides he knew it would be like talking to a brick wall. He saw the set of her jaw when she walked out of the bathroom. He didn't think a team of CIA trained interrogators would be able to change her mind.

"We stay here one more night. In the morning we will go back to Dani place and help her get her stuff together and then we head to New Mexico." Dean made it a statement not to be argued with.

"Yes sir, Dean Sir." Dani barely got the words out through her uncontrolled giggling, Sam attempted to hide his laughter with a cough, he didn't want to anger his brother. He only used the drill Sergeant Voice when he was close to his boiling point.

"ohhh one more thing."Dani turned to Sam." Can you please go back to my place tonight and make sure my babies get dinner? Derek won't be there till tomorrow night."

"Sure I think I can handle that." Sam realized she really wanted a moment alone with Dean and he was more than happy to provide that. "I'm going to stop at the library on the way back and see what I can find about the job in New Mexico Ruby mentioned. I probably won't be back until after dark." with that he walked out the door.

"Dani it's not like I don't want you here." Dean wanted to explain but she cut him off.

"Look this is a tough situation, I'm sure you thought I was going to be just a one night stand" Dean tried to say something but she just kept going. "A great one night stand but a one night stand just the same and now here I am about to join you and your brother on your road trip to stop the apocalypse. If you want to pretend nothing happened last night I'm okay with that." For the first time since he had met her she looked vulnerable. If he said he wanted to forget it would make things so much easier. Sure having to see her everyday and remembering the curve of her hip pressed into his hand would be torture but it wasn't as if he hadn't survived worse. He should just play the bastard and call her sweetheart and say she was great but he wasn't a commitment guy. Christ he had given that speech so many times he was sure he could do it in his sleep. That was what he had decided when he looked back up from his shoes. He was going to break her heart and save her from himself until he looked into her eyes. They glistened with tears she was barely holding back. He reached up and ran his fingers softly over the angry bruise on her cheek and cursed under his breath. He wasn't strong enough to say no. "Dam you Devil woman." he hissed and she had just enough time to look shocked before he leaned in and kissed her as gently as he could not wanting to cause her any pain.

As soon as his lips touched her Dani felt all the need she had been denying herself rush to the surface. She forgot completely about the head ache and the swollen lips and leaned into Dean's body. She wanted to be closer to him. She wanted him to make all of the craziness of the last few days fade away. She deepened the kiss until there was nothing but his mouth.

"Dean I need you" She had meant right now but the truth of her emotions shone trough and Dean pulled back to look at her. Trying to catch his breath there were a thousand thoughts buzzing through his head. Tomorrow they would have to fight the good fight but right now he was going to worship her body and give her one last memory to hold onto when it all went to shit.

He reached over and pulled his t shirt over her head slowly. Following the hem with his mouth. Leaving a warm wet trail across her stomach and in the valley of her breasts. Her hair fell in soft waves over her shoulders, Dean brushed it back and placed little kisses all along her collar bone and felt her shiver as his mouth fluttered over her pulse point. She let out as moan and raised her hands to the back of Dean's head pulling him back up to her mouth. Dean broke the kiss to pull his shirt over his head while Dani grabbed his belt undoing it and pulling his pants down. Dean nearly tripped stepping out of the pants; they were rushing a bunch of teenagers. Dani giggled at how silly Dean looked with his pants around his ankles and his shirt halfway over his head.

"Oh you find this silly?" Dean finished getting undressed and pushed her back onto the bed immediately covering her body with his. Dani sucked in a rasping breath as Dean took her nipple into his mouth and bit down playfully. Her back arched off the bed when he removed his mouth to blow on her wet nipple. Dean moved his mouth down her body and slowly slipped her panties down her hips.

"Oh I am gong to make you beg sweetheart." Dean growled as he moved back up her body settled himself between her legs. Reaching down he separated her already wet folds and slipped his finger inside. Dani pressed into him and moaned. When Dean removed his hand she whined softly at the loss of his touch. Looking up at him she smirked.

"Silly Dean, I don't beg but I'm guessing you do." She flipped him on to his back and slowly worked her way down his chest kissed and nipping at his taught skin. Dean could feel her hot breath on his cock just before he felt her tongue dart out and flick the pre cum from the tip and moaning at the taste. Dani moaned and slipped her mouth over his cock taking deep Dean deep into her wet warm mouth.

Dean nearly lept of the bed. She was driving him crazy. When she started to move up and down he opened his eyes only to find her staring at his face.

"You are the sexiest thing I have ever scene. But I'm not ready to beg yet." Dean wanted to sound confindent but he could barely get the words out between panting.

"mmmmm, silly silly man." Dani bobbed up and down faster until Dean couldn't imagine how she hadn't pushed him over the edge, just when he thought he would explode she pulled back and straddled his hips positioning his at her wet entrance, sliding the tip back and forth over her entrance.

"Tell me. Tell me how much you want me?" Dani's voice was like velvet on Dean raw nerves.

"I want you to know that I am not begging." Dean smirked up and her.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself handsome." She leaned down and kissed the tips of Dean's nose.

"Dani I want you. Please." Dean whispered the word while she hovered less than an inch away from his face.

As the last word left his mouth Dani slid down letting Dean fill her to her core. Moaning softly as she started to move up and down. Working him in and out of her until she could feel the pressure start to build.

"Dean you feel so good." Dani felt Dean's hand on her hips urging her to go faster and she fell over the edge. Behind her eyes the stars exploded like the fourth of July.

Dean felt her inner walls contract and followed her over the edge.

Dani collapsed on his chest trying to catch her breath.

"Can we stay like this forever?" She asked him half joking.

"Well Sam will be back at some point and I don't need him ogling you, I can be a very jealous man you know." Dani giggled rolling off Dean and pulling the covers up.

"Go to sleep beautiful, I'll see you in an hour."


End file.
